Hetalia truth or dare with a twist
by O.C.B.S
Summary: Another hetalia truth ir dare, with a few extra characters not technically from the show, enjoy and review


Disclaimer:Please remember that no onw on the O.C.B.S owns hetalia

~~~~~~~~~Story start~~~~~~~~

~Three friends sat around eachother all on their phones.~

Bleu: Shayshay I'm bored.

Shay: What do you want me to do about it?

Bleu: Let's play a game.

Angel: What kind?

Bleu: Truth or Dare!

Shay: Ok I guess we haven't played in a while.

Angel: And I know exactly the people to envite.

Shay: Please don't bring random people into my house.

Angel: Their not random, and we all know them pretty well.

~Angel leaves the room and comes back a few minutes later.~

Shay: Who'd you call?

Angel: You'll see in a minute~

~The door suddenly got kicked in~

Alfred : The hero has arrived!

Althur: You bloddy git that's not how you enter someones house!

Shay: My door

Angel: America you rock! ~glomps~

Alfred: Thank you random citizen!

Shay: Where's Canada?

Mathieu: Right here.

Shay: Want some pancakes, mom made some this morning."

~Eager Canadian head nod~

Shay: I'll bring up a plate.

Feliciano: Do you have any pasta ve~

Shay: I don't think so but your welcomed to make some if you'd like.

Feliciano: Yay!

Mother: You and your weird freinds are not touching my kitchen, not after last time, and i don't want to hear a single peep from up there do you understand!

Shay: Sorry Canada.

~Understanding Canadian shrug~

Bleu: Love how she doesn't seem to care that their all male and are way older then us.

Shay: My mom is just in a bad mood ignore her.

Angel: Where is the awsome Prussia.

Gilbert: The awsome me is right here.

~Awsome high five.~

Mother: I said keep it down!

Shay: Maybe we shouldn't play here.

Bleu: Are we going to the special place.

Shay: Yeah I've been dying to use it.

~Goes towards far end of the room and does a siries of knocks one the wall, a section of the wall juts out reaveling a large portal.~

Shay: Everyone please step through, and someone drag Greece through as well.

Hercules: Zzzz

~Apprehensive countries.~

Shay: Come on it's actually a really cool place with endless pasta-

~Feliciano rushes through Lugwig follows~

Bleu: And tomatoes-

~Lovino goes followed by Antonio, Gilber follows Antonio and Francis follows Gilber, Arthur follows Francis.~

Angel: And McDonald's can't forget about that.

~Alfred rushes in, Mathieu follows his sibling, Ivan walks after. Bleu helps Kiko drag Hercules through and Aztec and Shay force everyone else through. The potal falls apart after they make it through.~

Shay: Welcome to our world!

~Shay spreads out her hands fox tail wagging behind her. As she motioned to a all white room~

Yao & Kiko: You have a tail!

Yao: Aru!

Shay: Oh, yeah

Angel: We're like gods here,

~Flying over the countries landing Shay.~

Bleu: Guys!

Hercules: Kitty 3

Shay: Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you that Greece is a little cat obsessive.

Bleu: I don't care he needs to let go!

Elizabeta: Not a yaoi fan.

Angel: It isn't necessarily his favorite thing, he's also not an advid hetalian, he's just here so we can make him extremely uncomfortable.

Shay: With gay contries.

Alfred: That's cool and all but were my unlimited McDonald's.

Shay: Oh yeah sorry,

~Snaps fingers and a McDonald's bag appears in America's hands, as well as a bowl of pasta and bag of tomatoes for Italy and Romano.~

Shay: They will never run out no matter how much you eat.

Angel: But your not the only contries coming here and one of the ones visiting isn't the biggest fan of meat. (Hint hint)

Shay: Who else did you invite.

Angel: Only our favorite sociopaths.

~Insane hybrid bird person grin.~

Shay: You didn't, Angel really after what happened last time, and now around these guys, it's to dangerous to have them all together.

Angel: They'll be fine they were bound to meet sooner or later.

Bleu: How can you have a normal conversation while your friend is getting cuddled to death by a Greek.

Shay: What part of our conversations are ever normal?

Angel: Yeah

Bleu: Is that what you picked up from that sentence seriously he fell asleep and every time I move he hugs harder.

Shay: In a minute.

~The portal started to rebuild itself, and the more easier firghtened countries shrunk back. The lights started to flicker even though no actual lights could be seen, until the white room turned pitch black.~

Feliciano: Doitsu

Ludwig: Calm down Italy.

~The only light came from the portal that was glowing a pale purple. Then the lights flickered back on.~

Alex: I have arrived! ( Americas is long really long, you don't have to read these if you don't want it's just personalities. 2P! America has a far more delinquent attitude than his 1P! counterpart. He is short to anger, prone to sarcasm, and carries a far more arrogant demeanor than his counterpart. He tends to be blunt and rude, much like Alfred, but acts that way intentionally rather than will hit on just about anyone, girl or boy. He is very flirty and loves making sexual gestures and innuendos towards others, although mostly to just make them feel uncomfortable rather than to satisfy any actual interest in sex with "normal humans", He always wants people's attention and will go to strange lengths to get it. He doesn't give up on a person until he gets what he want. Often times, he can be seen with a big smirk on his face. Much like his 1P!, his ego is very large. He doesn't like to appear as a gentleman, or proper in any matter, and hates making his hair look nice and/or wearing proper suits. He has a love for self-reliance and independence and can't stand the thought of someone relying on him. He has a tendency to call ladies "doll face" along with nicknaming other people (i.e. he nicknamed his 1P 'Porkchop'). He is also said to have a generalized 'New York' or even a Bronx accent. 2P! America is said to love getting into fights with people. His baseball bat and gun comes in handy when things get ugly. He can almost be described as 'all brawn and no brains', because he doesn't think much of what he does before he does it. However, that doesn't mean he can't be a manipulative bastard when he wants to be, since he has a knack for finding people's weak spots.)

Oliver: Hello it's very nice to meet everyone. (2p iggy, 2P! England is portrayed as being polite, energetic, with a willingness to make anyone smile. He doesn't tend to take insults lightly, either being angry at himself from a blow to his self-esteem, or angry at the offender for being very rude. He prefers being nice and a gentleman to everyone, including those considered his rivals or even his enemies. Though he can lose his temper against them easily. He can also be seen as a bit of a cry baby, instead of being angry towards someone he may burst into tears if he feels they were being a bit to harsh on him or if they got mad at him. 2P! England can be very sentimental, and even understanding. He feels strongly about situations, and is very optimistic. He constantly has a big smile on his face, being a bright, kind person. He hates it when people swear, and refuses to do so himself. As a result of his hate of cussing, he has a 'swear jar' in which people have to pay money if he hears them is also shown to be a particularly angry drunk, unlike his counterpart. He sometimes appears as 'scary' to teenagers.)

Shay: Angelllll!

Skylos: ~Intense stare~ (This is the first thing it says about him for his personality. Personality: Loves dogs more than he loves himself, tense and worried, night owl, doesn't sleep as if he's had too much coffee like 420 brew it. Not one for living in the past, prefers to think ahead to the future. Sex repulsed. Prefers not to show much skin at all.)

Klaus: ~Silence~ (Much like 1P! Germany, 2P! Prussia is very clean and very orderly. He tends to be very serious and strict, and does not goof around. He has a very distinct business attitude. He is a soldier at heart, ready to give and take commands. He is the strong and quiet type. He sometimes or most of the time seems depressed. He could be represented as being very pessimistic and as mentioned above, depressed. He seems to be that buzz kill who ruins everyone's happiness by pointing out sad things, and doesn't realize it. He is also lacking in roles often vary in the fandom, from the strict older brother that failed to raise his younger brother to the older nation that no body likes to listen to or doesn't remember he exists..)

Demetri: ~More scilence~ (2P! Russia is often portrayed as the stoic, quiet type. He does not speak often, usually preferring not to speak at all. He is portrayed as serious and mature and lacks the aura of his psychotic counterpart. He has a distrust of people and prefers solitude over the company of other people, or so he can be very bitter, with blunt honesty, and replies with sarcasm to anything he deems stupid. Additionally, he is shown as judgmental and incredibly serious. Unlike his 1p, he's rather difficult to embarrass, as he's perfected the art of the "poker face". It is often suggested that he keeps his heart outside of his chest because, like his 1p's, it tends to fall out, and he considers it to be a nuisance.)

Luciano: -Insane chuckling- (2P Italy is considered bossy, haughty, and particularly moody. He takes control of what he has and will manipulate what he does not. He is marked as being more sly and suave than his 1P and although he carries no trace of his counterpart's cowardly attitude, he still remains non-confrontational... for the most part. Much like 1P! Romano, 2P! Italy can be short tempered and impatient when angered. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He Is extremely posessivve. He usually has his allies or henchmen do his dirty work for him, but If needed he will step out and get the job done. It Is said that he Is usually quiet and sneaky, but when he Is angry he becomes loud, rambunctious, and agressive. Unlike his counterpart. Luciano Is rather cool towards 2p! Germany and 2p! Japan. And It Is rumored that he Is the one who gave 2p! Germany the scar on his cheek. He can't stand his brother, 2p! Romano, whom he calls "fancy bastard", and has gone out of his way to avoid being around him. He hates It when he Is called by the nickname "Luci". He's known to carry a suave, sexy air about him and enjoys flirting with women, especially ones that he plans on killing later.)

Flavio: -angry glare at Shay- (2P! Romano's personality can vary. He is much like 1P! Italy; Cheerful, energetic, with a high taste in fashion. He is, however, less cowardly and far more manipulative. He can be whiny, a crybaby, or sometimes, feminine. He's also sassy and loves being sarcastic. He's almost always happy, cheerful, and bubbly until someone disturbs his happiness. He Is agressive and and violent when angered, though he does tend to be a lot more calm around children and small animals. He tends to take on the 'overly protective older brother' role often, much to his brothers dismay. His sexual orientation has faced much controversy, varying from gay/straight to bisexual/pansexual. He shows no desire to be married, however he does not mind sleeping with someone. He has a hobby for fashion designing and takes great pride In his appearance. It was rumored that he ended his professional job as a famous designer after murdering nine models and posing them for a photo shoot. He still however, sends out his designs shows a passion for horoscopes, soul-linking, herbal remedies, and crystals. He is also seen with a strong dislike for dogs and snakes.)

Matthew: -Staring at his 1p- (Manada, and hates when people call him Canadia or mattie, is known for having a crush on his 1p, ((RED VELVET PANCAKES 4 LIFE)

Shay: Please tell me that's everyone.

Angel: Almost

Louis: -Takes a puff from cigarette.

Shay: Hey this is a non smoking area Louis.

Louis: -Glare-

Shay: Eh hehe just kidding give us all second hand smoke.

Louis: Gladly (Unlike his counterpart, 2P! France is more lust over love. He's quiet/sullen most of the time and gives off an "I don't know" look. He lacks a vigor for life and usually just spends his time with short and shallow pleasures. He tends to be lazy and selfish. 2P France tends to be obstinate. He will put up an offensive and vulgar front. Ordinary relationships tend to be awkward for him, and he can easily be unfaithful.)

Angel; That's everyone.

Shay: Good, i guess we should decorate huh.

-Snaps fingers and a styalish loft appears with all the countries are sitting next to their counter part, except those who didn't have one.-

Shay: That's better, now you'll all be rooming with you counter part except a few people. Feli you'll be rooming with Ludwig, and Lovino you'll be rooming with Antonio.

Antonio: Yay Lovi is sleeping in my room.

Lovino: There is no way I'm sleeping in the same room as the tomato bastard.

Angel: -whispers- Do you really wanna sleep in the same room as a fashionista version of yourself.

Lovino: No he looks even worse then the tomato bastard. -shudders-

Shay: Oh and Flavio your room is decorated in the latest styles, first on the left.

-Flavio smiles and skips off to see his new room.-

Angel: Miss Elizabeta, you have been given the host immunity meaning that you don't haveto do a dare unless you really want to, because you'll be staying in our monitoring room so you can see what goes on in the rape closets.

-Several doors appear on the wall each had rape closet carved into them.-

Shay: Each is equipped with a large bed ,an array of sex toys, things for bondage, chains, collars, handcuffs, lots of lube all with different scents. and condoms all with different flavors.

Angel: Of course these are not just for dares, feel free to us them when ever you have the need to realise sextual tension.

Shay:-Wishpers- Elizabeta, your also incharge of keeping us informed on what happens in there.

Elizabeta: I never keep information from fellow yaoi lovers.

Bleu: Still stuck in a sleeping cataphiliacs hold!

Shay: God bleu I forgot you were there.

Bleu: That's because you were to damn distracted talking about yaoi.

Shay: Yes I was and I'm not afraid to admit it I'll scream it from the roof tops!

Bleu: You've done that before!

Shay: haha I know, now to gt you out of his grip, for this I'll need Japan and a neko maid outfit.

-Japan tries to sneak away but is grabbed by Angel and pushed toward Shay. Who has a neko maid outfit in hand.-

Shay: Please change into this and come back out when your done.

-A few minutes later a blushing kiko comes out trying to pull the skirt down and getting cat calls from Alex.-

Shay: Now go wake him up.

-Kiko kneels down infront of Hercules-

Kiko: Greece-san

-Hercules eyes flutter until the fully open and take in the adorable sight infront of him. He realises Bleu and takes a hold of Kiko.-

Bleu: I'm freee!

Shay: Ok I think that's enough embarrassment for one chapter, Kiko when you get out, if you do you can change. So here it is the first chapter of our Hetalia truth ir dare with the 2p's, hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and leave as many dares and truths as you'd like, but spamming will not be tolerated. Untill next time goodnight.


End file.
